What Should Have Been: Katawa Shoujo
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: Juan, a new transfer student arrives in the beloved high school we all know and love. This is how he saved everyone, and changed everyone's lives. This is his story. Warning: Harem and may or may not have coitus, depending on review suggestions and wants. This is a Katawa Shoujo where everyone gets a good ending. Warning Pt. 2: Yeah, Hisao is perfectly normal, so he's not here.
1. Chapter 1

The story is nothing to do with me, as I don't own the game or anything of it. I simply want a happy ending without reprisal to others. This is going to be unrealistic and very, very happy ending. To put it blunt, in this story, I'm inserted and I join up with the rest of the girls, having decided that there is no way that they will be left out. Ever. I've also taken the liberty of a few pros. The story is incredible, and surprisingly, not long. It will be only about 5-7 chapters long. We'll see what happens. We may even have a sequel of what could happen later. I chose the idea that introducing myself to the class will do great. "Hi my name is Juan. I enjoy reading, soccer, and video games, and of course, girls. I am 16, almost 17. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

I sat next to the dark-haired chick. She seemed so down and sad. I decided to cheer her up. I freeze for a second, having seen her burns on her face. Then, I continue as if it doesn't bother me. I put my hand on her cheek, gently brushing my hand on her scars, tracing them gently. I put my other hand on her left shoulder. She stares, shock evident through her eyes, and fear. A lot of fear. I whisper gently. "You don't need to be alone anymore. You looked so sad. I can't bear to see a beautiful girl so sad. What's your name?" She blushes deeply. "H-Hanako." I smile gently. "Hanako. A beautiful name." I gently relinquish my hands from her body, making sure to brush it one last time gently through her scarred face, showing it had no effect to me.

We went through a month together, time blurring softly. I asked her everything, from what her favorite color was to what she liked in a romance novel. She would blush and stammer like crazy at that point. I told her she could tell me anything. She eventually decided to ask questions. I was not surprised when she asked what I looked for in a girl. I told her truthfully, that I always wanted more than one by my side. She looked very angry... until I told her firmly, not because of the sex, but because of the fact that I wanted to help as many as possible, wanting them to be happy despite whatever occured to them. She froze for a second and asked softly what happened to me.

My smile froze, my eyes turned dark. My smile turned into a blank facade, my face as frozen as the snow on Pluto. I told her flatly that what happened to me was not pretty. She pointed at her scars as if to say 'Neither was it for me.' I acquiesced and told her.

Unlike most, I had an okay childhood... until I was six. My... siblings did stuff to me. They hurt me, and I didn't tell, mainly because they didn't want me to tell. I wanted to be loved and not picked on. Of course, it only got worse. I finally put my foot down and told them no more. Still, the problem continued. I didn't understand until I was in sixth grade what they had done to me. I was abused, mentally, emotionally, and physically. I was a victim... yet, I felt so upset at me. I was now... broken, and apparently will remain so. I did research, hoping to find something that could help. Statistics it seemed... loved to laugh at me. The rate of abused becoming abusers was an astounding 83%. I knew that at that point, I was finished. How could I have a relationship with anyone if I was so broken? So, I built a new me, a fake me. I perfected me to the point I didn't know where the old me left and the fake me started.

Eventually, I found that I had a particular disorder. Ocular degeneration: I would eventually go blind and I would be unable to see ever again. There is no cure, only trying to slow it down. Even worse, I had lost 98% of my hearing in my right ear. The damage was too late. By the time I'm 35, I'll become almost completely blind and deaf. Plus, I possess a social disorder... Asperger's. A form of mild Autism. I would now be almost entirely disabled. I confessed everything of the real me.

Hanako was quiet. She was very quiet and had her eyes covered by her hair. I started babbling, trying to keep my rising panic and fear from overtaking me... which wasn't working. Then... Wham.

I got knocked to the ground and I had a sobbing Hanako on my chest, crying her eyes out. She cried into my chest, soaking my shirt. I held her gently; my right hand on her back, my left on her head, petting her hair gently.

Hanako lifted her head up and asked her eyes full of sadness and curiosity, whispering softly. "Why? Why us? We're good people... why?" I looked at her in the eyes, my eyes having been a dim brown, like the earth at night, almost black.

I whisper just as softly, "Because... life is hard for good people. But-" I stroke her hair gently my eyes staring into hers, now a warm chocolate. "If life hadn't done this to us, we wouldn't have met. You are the gem in the cave, the whole reason for endangering everything for. You are the person who made my life better... but how could I live with myself, if by only saving you kills another. I would not be the person you fell in love with."

Hanako was frozen, her eyes a simple flat purple. She looked in thought before asking a question that I immediately knew was what bothered her the most. "But... if your surrounded by all of them... how could I compete with them? How, could I be someone you love when everyone else isn't as shy or broken?" Her eyes looked sad, as if she thought she would never be enough.

I looked at her firmly, my voice gaining a hard edge. "I would never compare anyone. You are unique. You are you. Hanako is a person who likes chess, who likes games, who likes to enjoy the city and is in every way, braver than I am." She looked almost ready to retort, and I cut her off. "I am not as brave as you. I never told a soul what happened to me. Until you. I met you and I knew that you would understand at least the pain. I'm not brave enough to stick around and be there. I... I did things I'm not proud of, I nearly considered suicide... for an entire month, and I wasn't brave enough to do that. I wanted to hide from the world, and to forget my fears, my scars, my past, and... My shame." Hanako looked at me, her eyes wide and glistening. She put her hand on my cheek, and then showed me her wrist. I looked confused before I saw the scars that were jagged, right across her wrist. I knew that she was shy... I just didn't know the extent of the guilt. We kissed and cuddled, trying to take comfort in each other, drawing strength for our fears. We went toward our classroom, not knowing that a few people listened in, and changed everything.  
Misha and Shizune, along with Emi and Rin had almost entered the door... and had heard the entire thing, even Shizune whom Misha had signed while the conversation occurred. 


	2. Chapter 2

Misha POV

Misha looked troubled and was horrified that such terrible circumstances happened to any one e-, no, she swore she would never, ever remember that event. Ever. Misha quickly began to translate sign for Shizune, trying to drown her mind in the thrum of conversation around her. Unfortunately, words spilled into her mind regardless. 'If it is true and honest, Love finds a way to find you, no matter the circumstances... who better to understand you, than the person that suffered the same label?'

Shizune's POV

Shizune looked very sad, and was very tired, having not slept well. She may have been deaf, but at least she could communicate with people, knowing that someone out there couldn't communicate was horrifying to her: she knew the gut-wrenching pain it was to know that you could never communicate to someone as easily as everyone else and the fact that they had it harder is far, far from acceptable to her mind.

Rin POV

Rin was busy painting, as usual, with her feet. She concentrated heavily into her work. Until suddenly words spilled into her mind, unbidden. 'How could I have a relationship with anyone if I was so broken? So, I built a new me, a fake me. I perfected me to the point I didn't know where the old me left and the fake me started.' Rin gasped as her eyes suddenly focused on the canvas. Where she thought she was painting an image, there were words. It was in a mix of black ink: 'we're the same... him and I. we're... broken... but maybe... we can fix each other.' Rin stopped moving, the brush dropping into the bowl of red paint. Her feet slid down against her, and she hugged her knees, putting her head against her knees. Rin's eyes suddenly widened as if she felt more awake then she had in years. What was today anyway? For that matter, where was she?

Emi's POV

Emi was very upset. Juan was... like her. But, more refined, stronger. She could barely handle the accident, but to even have everything else happen... she doubt she would've had the will to live. She shook her head and ran, trying to relieve her mind of her thoughts; to use her running to clear her head... yet, as she had done so, something happened. Words splashed across her mind, unbidden as the images that accompanied them. Juan stood there, in a jockey uniform, his eyes a soft glowing brown, as if staring deep into her soul, knowing everything about her. The words resonated within her. 'Life is hard for good people, but if life hadn't done this to us-' suddenly she heard her father's voice, gently talking as the day before he died, his voice soothing her. '- We would not be the good people we are today.' Emi gasped as she suddenly saw an image. It was a young version of her, she had scrapped her knee, and she was crying and her dad had picked her up gently saying something. Somehow, Emi could hear the words clearly. 'Emi, why do we fall?' Suddenly, there was the image of Juan standing next to her father, the young her vanished, and the place changing into a grass plain. They spoke in unison, their voice resonating deep within Emi's mind and body. 'So we can learn to pick ourselves up again.' Slowly the image of her father, and Juan merged and the plains vanished. Juan suddenly appearing very close to her, and raised a hand, as if to help her up. She grasped it, smiling at him, and lifted herself up. The image faded, showing her at the track, holding onto her mother's hand. She asked if she was okay and she nodded affirmative. The mother showed her time. Her eyes widened comicly, she had ran her laps and had achieved her total at half her usual time.

Lily POV

Lily and Hanako had talked late into the night. Lily knew something was not right. Hanako told her everything, yet seemed to hide something. She sighed, hoping that she wasn't withdrawing earlier than usual. They chattered a bit and Lily bid Hanako good night. Lily tapped her fingers lightly till she found the comfort of the bed. She went to sleep, drawing in her breath, only one last thought entering her mind. 'Does it have to do with Juan?' and she fell into a deep slumber.

Juan POV

Juan got up early and went to the track. He had honestly picked up jogging a long time ago and loved the feeling of the wind and clarity he felt from it. He knew it was extremely early, roughly 3 in the morning, but he had to deal with that for the rest of his life. Traumatic insomnia was often found in traumatized children, and Juan was no different. The difference was that Juan had tried many a medicine for sleep and they all failed. Tea helped the most, but it only gave him five hours, that was all. Juan knew it was unhealthy, but Juan had gone to see many doctors. The answer was the same: his body had adjusted to the new response to his trauma and he now only needed five at night and three during the day. So, Juan would sleep early at night and also whenever he had time during the day. He had a note that excused him from being late to the maximum of four hours a day total in the case of needing sleep. Juan at first, resented his difference, but he adjusted as anyone did. He ran around a while and he felt good. He lay down to sleep, as the running drained his energy, leaving him tired enough to resume sleeping.

Juan opened his eyes to see Emi standing in front of him, asking if he was alright. He smiled and got up, telling her that he was. They chatted a little and they got around to how they felt about running. A huge debate began, each betting who was faster and who could run longer. She had called herself the fastest thing on No Legs. Juan smirked and said that he could be tempted to let her win, since he'd get a look at her cute butt in actions. She blushed and yelled out that he was an ass. Juan simply cocked his head and replied smartly that if he was a donkey, he'd be unable to understand human speech. He looked ready to yell, when Juan simply raised his finger to mean the universal sign for 'Wait'. Juan turned to his shorts, grasping his right leg. He sat down gingerly and pulled hard. Suddenly, his leg popped off. He pulled off the other. She was staring, her eyes showing complete and utter shock. Juan remarked that although she had been the fastest thing on no legs, he had beaten her to that record a long time ago. She sat down and told him her time which was currently '5:45' minutes in 5 laps. Juan smirked and told her that his record was '2:23' seconds in 5 laps. She looked shocked and yelled out crossly that he'd beat him in no time. Juan simply winked and told her that he would wait happily; he had no competition before her. Then, she whispered: 'how did it happen?' Juan's eyes dimmed and the atmosphere became cold and temperature dropped. He replied softly, in short words, flat and emotionless. 'My Older Brother happened.'

Juan reattached his legs and smiled at her and picked her up, thanking her for the run. She nodded and smiled back, a blush on her face. Juan turned and jogged away.

Emi POV

Her eyes watched his butt move all the way to the school. She blushed crimson and tried to block out all the naughty thoughts that entered her brain. She couldn't help but imagine him in certain positions and she moaned softly, feeling very turned on. Then, her thoughts turned to what he replied with and she was turned off just as quickly. Was he... no, no, no...? Not him, it couldn't have been... Her eyes suddenly saw red. His... brother... did that to him?! Emi usually swore off trying to commit any crimes but... well, she just couldn't help and try to imagine how many ways she could kill his 'brother'.

Juan POV

Juan was suddenly confronted by Lily. She shot her cane out in front of her and he tripped onto the marble floor. Lily turned to Juan, her eyes conveying anger, a cold calculating anger he was afraid to see. She spoke; her voice was full of anger. 'Juan, what did you do to Hanako? She's hiding something and if you made her worse than she was before.' Juan felt his blood freeze. He leapt up onto his 'feet' and demanded if she was alright, asking a million questions a second. She paused and suddenly she sounded relieved. She confessed she thought he had broken Hanako's heart. He responded with a resounding 'NEVER' and she nodded once. She told him that she felt like Hanako was hiding something from her, something she thought only happened around her birthday. Juan suddenly walked closed to her and told her to hold out her hand softly. She did and she felt the familiar feeling of a book on her hands. She was about to say something when Juan told her it was in Brail and would explain everything. He explained her couldn't tell her directly because he'd lose his nerve.

Lily nodded and thanked him softly. Juan smiled and thanked her back and Juan went to class.

Lily POV

Lily felt as if she was carrying something of immense proportion, as if she was carrying all of Juan's secrets and trusted her with them. She opened the first page and steeled her nerve and began to read... and read... and read. She did not know that by doing so, would change her life forever.

End Chapter Two


	3. THe Shadow Between the Light and Dark

Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long in writing down chapter 3; I simply have been crushed by several other major events that have sprung from somewhere. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy. :)

Chapter 3: The Shadow between the Light and Dark

Rin's POV

Rin was busy painting as usual. She loved the feeling of channeling creativity and seeing the paint form into images that she felt provided an impact that she may never have formed if she had arms. She smiled as she painted, thinking about how the world was always changing, turning. Nothing was motionless, not even Rin's paintings, as they emulated movement. She gasped as her eyes, suddenly felt focused. She looked at the painting and saw Juan's face staring back at her. She shivered, as she could felt his brown eyes staring into her soul, it felt... good. Warm, as if she was being welcomed home. She put away her supplies using her mouth and feet and walked over to the Doctor.

Lily's POV

Lily had a terrible night. She could not sleep at all; her hair was a mess, her clothing ruffled. Her blue eyes that were nice a glowing beacon, were empty as words spilled into her mind from the book she finished reading. The book was... enlightening. She was very tired, and felt drained. 'And I thought Hanako's life was terrible. How can Juan get up in the morning?' She banished those thoughts as she drank her tea. 'Who knew Jasmine was amazing for tea?'

Somewhere else

Iroh chuckled as he felt another kindred soul feel the power of tea. 'Perhaps they enjoy tea so much we could have tea meetings?' Banishing the thought, he went for another cup of tea, telling Zuko the wonders of tea and how it enlightened him. Zuko groaned as he picked up some orange circular object. 'Perhaps we could use it to enhance fire bending?' Thus, the war between Tea and Orange Juice was born. Coffee would later be discovered by Sokka, who would proclaim that he had found something amazing. In the end, the three signed the treaty in peace.

Lily POV

Lily was busy getting her area cleaned up, as she had had a crying fit over what Juan had gone through. She felt like someone stabbed her and ripped her heart out. Her body felt cold as her mind kept reverting to multiple points within the book that burned into her mind. 'When I was 6, my older brother hated me with every fiber of his being. I know this because when I was 6, He tied me to a chair and grabbed two pieces of cloth and tied them on my legs, one each. The tourniquet had killed my legs and I cried, screaming in agony and pain, as my legs turned slowly purple, and then black. I blacked out from the agony. The next thing I knew, my parents had informed me that they had to remove the legs or else the blood clots would have struck my heart and killed me. My older brother was sentenced to 10 years in prison and would then be referred to a Psychology ward. I was reduced to a cripple with no legs. I had determination to survive and excel. I trained so hard, that I nearly died from my heart beating too fast. I was very fast and won several medals, as well as the U.S. Olympian Gold Metal, which my parents reluctantly allowed me to attend. I had funded all of my money into the Foundation of the abused for those that needed more than me. I was later told that my hearing was heavily damaged due to all the screaming if my older 'siblings', and would have no hearing by 35,as well as no sight due to Ocular Degeneration. Naturally, I felt horrible and felt hopeless. However, a good friend of mine told me that no matter how bad my life was, if I wanted to give it meaning, I had to do something that helped other people. I did exactly that for three years and then transferred over to a school for the disabled.' Lily's eyes had tears flowing down, her face wet in tears, as she could see a pale little boy crying and screaming in agony as an older boy watched with satisfaction as the legs turned black, and wilted away. The image slowly disappeared as Lily saw an older pale man, his hair a dark brown, a little smile, and his eyes a warm chocolate brown. Lily found herself smiling and laughing with him. She whipped her head back and forth, clearing her head, and walked using her cane to class. She had no idea that the book had changed her outlook on life and that she was slowly falling in love with Juan.

Emi's POV

Emi was busy running... again. She had decided to beat Juan's time. This turned out to be very difficult. Juan had apparently been in the Olympics! At 14! It was so shocking she had laughed thinking it was someone else. She was wrong; they matched his description down to a T, even more so, everyone called him the Miracle Child. She had no idea what that meant. She had looked it up and found that Miracle Child was a child that had used his negative past to manipulate the present to his advantage. It was commonly referred to those who were abused and still pure. She was shocked and scared, because it confirmed her suspicion. She looked up his full name and found five websites. The first described a tragedy of a child named Juan that had lost his legs, his eyesight, and his hearing. The second described Juan as a 'Miracle' worker, because he beat the odds by creating three translation machines designed for the deaf and the blind. The third was Juan announcing that he had created a foundation for all who were abused. The fourth was his own website for contacting a person for assistance or advice to those who were confused. The fifth was his announcing to move to a school for the disabled. She had felt so privileged to know Juan as a person, and not a figure. She closed her eyes, seeing Juan running in a blur-like motion as he outran everyone at the Olympics. When they asked how he had done it, he said that he had conditioned his cardiovascular system to withstand beating at 350 beats per minute through training. This also gave him a unique capability of running farther, faster, at the same rate of exhaustion as anyone else. Juan grinned impishly as he had utterly annoyed the press by wearing the same shirt and shorts every single day for two years, and as they couldn't print due to the fact that it looked republished, made him smile at the press and told them that he didn't care for publicity and that he was focused to helping people, nothing more. Emi giggled at the picture of a young Juan grinning impishly at the photographers, his eyes dancing with mirth. She ran to class, hoping to see Juan there.

Misha's POV

Misha had been translating sign language for Shizune for a very long time, but that was NOT the reason she was at the school. She had two things that caused her to come here: 1st, she was abused by her older brother, and 2nd, she had Asperger's Syndrome herself. She had no friends other than Shizune; she had only two acquaintances at best. She had come here to escape her past, much like Hanako. Then, when Juan showed up, everything was jumbled and she had to face her past. This scared her and she knew it. She had not had a good sleep last night; her hair was a disaster, her clothing in ruffles. She sighed and went to the shower, hoping her mind would relax in the heated water.

Shizune POV

Shizune was busy trying to wrap her head around a dilemma: Lily needed to talk to her and Misha... and it's sounded urgent. 'Is our private war coming to a truce?' She felt odd, as if weary of what Lily wanted. It was unlike Lily, not herself at all. Shizune turned as she saw Juan enter the room, unconsciously sighing. Juan turned to her and grinned. He made hand signs that said 'how are you?' She made signs that said she was fine. Juan smirked and signed to her: 'yes, you look beautiful today, just like any other day.' She blushed and turned away to her school work.

Emi POV

She ran into the class room and chatted with Juan a bit, not knowing a slight blush covering her cheeks. She bounced from one 'foot' to the next, and then went to her classroom for homeroom.

AFTER SCHOOL: Unused Classroom.

Lily, Hanako, Misha, Shizune, Emi, and Rin were in a classroom. They had seemed a bit tense at first, but they shrugged off the tension. Lily had stood up and passed out 6 copies of the book given to her by Juan. Lily had told them to translate it using her help, and that it was important to read every word. When they made voices of disbelief (Misha had done the disbelief for both of them.)

, Lily had spoken calmly that the book was the entire history of Juan. Hanako had looked up, the book trembling in her hands as she realized that it scared her to know everything about Juan because of what pain he'd gone through. 'I'll help him.' She thought determinately. The others nodded slowly and went to their dorms. Lily sighed and had turned to go to sleep, feeling somewhat at peace at the fact that she helped Juan in some way.

A/N: There is a reason for Rin as she is: Cn you guess it? Either way, this is the end of chapter 3. See you on the next... WSHB: Katawa Shoujo! *vanishes in a flurry of purple fire.*


End file.
